


Observations and Realizations

by Adken



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4462319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adken/pseuds/Adken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamlen Pov. Realizations are had and apologies are made when Tamlen figures out that Theron and Zevran are together. As in together together. (I reccommend you read Ashleygal's fic before you read this one.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observations and Realizations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My_Beating_Hart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Beating_Hart/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hunting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185846) by [My_Beating_Hart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Beating_Hart/pseuds/My_Beating_Hart). 



The Mahariel village had been founded fairly deep within the Brecilian forest, far enough way from human civilizations that they received few visitors and even fewer new residents, so, when a certain foreign blond elf made an appearance, it was all anyone really spoke about for a long time. The fact that he simply did not fit in at all made it all the worse. They had few residents that were not of the Mahariel clan, and even those that weren’t clan seemed happy enough to ascribe themselves to the clan’s ways. They didn’t hunt, but there was only one television in the village, sat in a back room of the community center, unused. There were no computers, and while there were three or four telephones, the elf didn’t seem to have anyone outside of the village to speak to and never used them.

He got bored quickly, in other words, and when he got bored he made mischief. Honestly, Tamlen might have grown to like him had he not been to strange, always saying odd things and making off-color jokes. It reminded him a lot of when Theron had made that amusing crack at telling him he liked him after they had gotten their vallaslin, poking fun at how the girls in their clan seemed to always want to get married as soon as they became adults.

That connection alone was what he had kept in mind as he watched Zevran, the strange foreigner, and Theron, his childhood best friend slowly get to know each other. The clan grew used to the presence of the flashy, trouble causing city elf and the two of them returning from a hunt with a string of rabbits or a deer slung over a shoulder each became a common sight.

Tamlen had noticed many things. He noticed how awkward and stilted conversation between Theron and Zevran had been at first, and how much smoother and more comfortable they seemed with each other now. He noticed how the bags under not only Theron, but Zevran’s eyes lightened over time and their faces grew less tired.

He did not notice how they always seemed to be touching one another in some way, or how Zevran’s flirtations had been turned almost solely towards his best friend. He did notice, however, when Theron flirted back. It was such an odd sight, and it stirred a kind of unease in his gut that tole him he was missing something.

The realization finally came to him when he was walking into the forest, towards the river to fetch some water for the keeper because her plumbing had broken down. He saw them, leaning against a tree, One of Zevran’s hands tucked away behind Theron’s back and the other resting on the side of his face, both of Theron’s hands clasping Zevran’s hips as they kissed in the shade and relative solitude of the trees.

Tamlen must have made some kind of noise in his surprise, or otherwise alerted them, because the next thing he remembered was seeing Theron flush to a very dark shade of brown, eyes locked with his as he pushed Zevran back. Knowing that he had intruded and ruined their moment together, Tamlen quickly turned back and headed back into the village, the bucket he had been told to fill with water slapping against his knee loudly as he made his escape.

After that either he avoided them or they avoided him or both. Tamlen was confused, uncertain of what he had seen. Perhaps he had been mistaken? But he knew that wasn’t the case. As he became more certain of what was going on he felt less confused and more betrayed. How had he not known this was going on? Since when was Theron interested in that sort of thing anyways? How could he not have told him? Weren’t they best friends?

He spent a couple of days with his anger before attempting to seek Theron out, to confront him, to tell him he didn’t care if he liked men and he was hurt that Theron had never before let him know, but as he searched it became obvious that the elven couple were both indeed avoiding him. It was barely half a day later when he remembered Theron’s odd confession to him, and an odd sense of sickness overtook him as he realized that Theron might not have been joking. He might have been trying to tell him, not only that he liked men, but that he liked Tamlen specifically. He remembered how he had laughed so loudly and gone along with the joke, telling Theron he would have to bring him a fine bear pelt so that they could marry. He remembered how Theron had been so quiet for the entire week after receiving his vallaslin, how yense he had been. He had always been quiet, of course, and Tamlen had just chalked his extra odd behavior up to his vallaslin hurting.

Had Theron liked him? And he’d laughed in his face. He hadn’t thought even for a second that Theron was being serious, even though he knew he wasn’t the type to make jokes like that. Tamlen was quiet for the next few days until he finally caught a glimpse of Theron and Zevran returning to the village along with several others, walking beside a truck with loads of supplies in the bed. Immediately he felt guilty once again. They hadn’t been avoiding him after all. They’d been out to the human settlements, probably trying to find a plumber to come look at the keeper’s pipes and stocking up on supplies. He knew personally how long a drive it was from the village to the nearest city.

Steeling himself, he slunk away to Theron’s home, set slightly apart from everyone else, just as he liked it. He sat on the stairs leading up into the tiny wooden trailer and pulled his bow from his back to adjust the strings nervously. It was obvious to him now that there were things that needed to be said between them, and wrongs that needed to be righted.

Tamlen felt himself tense even further when Theron finally appeared around the corner of his home, Zevran in tow, both of them looking tired. Perhaps he should have waited for morning to do this. As he’d thought earlier, it was a rather long drive from the city to the village, and knowing Theron being in the city itself probably hadn’t been all that restful either.

Theron spotted him immediately, of course, and stood a bit straighter, Zevran looking on with interest behind him. He made a comment that Tamlen couldn’t hear and Theron snorted, rolling his eyes as he steeped forward.

“Theron. It’s good to see you back.” Tamlen began, stalling.

Theron’s eyes softened and he nodded. “It’s good to be back. I hate being chosen to go for the supply runs. I’ve missed the village a lot.” he replied, sitting next to Tamlen on the step.

Tamlen linked his fingers together, resting his arms on his knees, nodding along with Theron as he spoke. He stared down at his hands before his eyes flickered up towards Zevran who had sat himself down under a nearby tree, looking impatient. “Theron.” he said, even though he already had the ranger’s full attention. “It’s come to my attention that I have something I need to apologize to you for.” he said, looking away from Zevran and towards his friend.

He watched as Theron’s eyes widened a bit and one of his eyebrows raised. “Go on.” he said, a shadow passing over his eyes and the corners of his lips turning down somewhat as his shoulders tensed.

Taking a deep breath, Tamlen sat up straight and planted his hands on his knees. “Some years ago, after you had first gotten your vallaslin.. You made a comment towards me and I took it as a joke. It’s recently come to my attention that … that you may not have been joking, after all, and I’d like to apologize for treating you the way I did back then.” he said, voice growing softer towards the end.

Theron’s eyes held his throughout his apology, but at the end of it they flickered towards Zevran. Tamlen’s eyes followed after them to see the elf listening in on them, interestedly. He scowled at him and looked away, back to Theron who had a soft, sad smile on his face. He turned his attention back to Tamlen and nodded. “Thank you. I didn’t plan to ever tell you, honestly, but.. I’m relieved to have your apology.” he said, suddenly fidgeting on the steps, curling his own hands together and flexing them outwards to pop his fingers. “I appreciate it.” he finished after a moment.

Tamlen blinked slowly and smiled, relieved. It had been years, of course, so he hadn’t really expected Theron to be angry with him, but still, he was glad to have that proved. “Uhh.. Well, i mean. You and.. Zevran. I’ll keep it to myself, alright? You guys are doing that, right? Keeping it a secret?” he asked, uncertainly. Perhaps this had just been one more thing in a long list of things he hadn’t picked up on.

With a small grin Theron shook his head. “No. No, not yet. Zevran hates it, but… I’m not ready yet. Thank you. For not telling anyone.”

Tamlen nodded as he stood, feeling a weight lifted from his shoulders. He spared another glance in Zevran’s direction to see him standing as well, eyes locked on Theron like a cat who had spotted a mouse. He frowned halfway between being glad for Theron, that he’d found someone he seemed to like so much and being flabbergasted as to how such an elf could have possibly gotten his best friend.

With one last uneasy look in Theron and Zevran’s direction, Tamlen headed out for his own home on the other side of camp, wondering if even Ashalle knew of this strange relationship between her godchild and the mischievous city elf. He wondered how he might find something like that out without giving up too much information.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr? http://adkenanon.tumblr.com/


End file.
